


Поцелуй

by listokklevera



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listokklevera/pseuds/listokklevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Верховный суд США обязал власти всех штатов регистрировать однополые браки не 26 июня 2015 года, а 26 апреля 2008. Заканчивались съемки третьего сезона...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй

Написано на прекрасный манип Longway для J2-AU Fest 2015 http://s17.znimg.ru/1462560420/9ljigcj7y6_t.jpg

 

Грохот двери о стену заставил Дженсена резко обернуться: побледневший Джаред ввалился в трейлер и, тяжело дыша, смотрел обезумевшим взглядом. Дженсен подскочил к нему, хватая за руку:  
\- Что?.. Что-то дома?.. С детками?..  
У Харли были проблемы со здоровьем.  
Джаред замотал головой:  
\- Дженсен...  
\- Да что случилось?!  
Джаред вырвал руку и сжал плечи Дженсена, слегка его встряхивая.  
\- Нас собираются выкинуть из сериала, - горячо заговорил он.  
\- Чего?! - Дженсен освободился из хватки и потянул его к дивану.

Джаред никогда так странно не шутил, да и уже было всем известно о продлении сериала - четвертый сезон маячил на горизонте, так что...  
\- Я случайно услышал, как Эрик разговаривает с руководством канала, - Джаред сел на диван и вцепился в волосы - у них был перерыв, но все равно гримеры наверняка не обрадуются.  
\- Ну и?.. Что ты услышал? - Джаред явно что-то не так понял, потому что "Сверхъестественное" без Дина и Сэма? Да кто его смотреть станет?! Они же основа всего сериала!  
\- Ты же помнишь об этом блядском решении Верховного суда о регистрации и узаконивании однополых браков?

У Дженсена брови поднялись к волосам - а это тут причем?  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Джаред с легким сарказмом, - мы, американцы - самый толерантный народ в мире! Чернокожих мы называет не неграми, боже упаси, а афроамериканцами, и, заметь, при приеме на работу у афроамериканца шансов больше, чем у белого, иначе это будет выглядеть как притеснение по расовому признаку, так?  
\- Ну, - пожал плечами Дженсен.  
\- Не ну, а то, что сейчас происходит то же самое с этой ебаной легализацией однополых отношений!  
\- Эээ... - Дженсен захлопал глазами, - они что, хотят ввести инцест? Дин и Сэм - братья!  
\- Да какой инцест! Они хотят взять на наше место геев!  
\- Да ну, бред, - Дженсен не представлял себе других Дина и Сэма. А зрители? Как они к этому отнесутся? Да не может быть!  
\- Дженсен, нам не прислали контракты на следующий сезон, ведь их дают позже, а я слышал своими ушами, как Эрик пытался нас отстоять, но, боюсь, у него и выбора-то не будет!  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь?!  
\- Легко, - печально сказал Джаред. - Ты же читал сценарий?

До Дженсена начало доходить: Дин попадает в ад, а это означает, что его можно не возвращать, и если Джаред прав, то Дженсену и не пришлют контракт. В принципе, одного открытого гея - ведущего актера вместо Дженсена на съемках - достаточно для проявления толерантности канала.  
\- Боже, - теперь Дженсен вцепился в волосы. - Что же делать?  
\- Я не собираюсь сниматься без тебя, - твердо сказал Джаред.  
\- Глупости!  
\- Нет. История братьев - сердце сериала, Сэм без Дина... - Джаред покачал головой.

Дженсен вскочил и закружил по трейлеру; в окно было видно, что Эрик с помощником режиссера направляются в их сторону, скорее всего, чтобы сообщить убийственную новость. Неожиданная идея молнией сверкнула в мозгу и он обернулся к Джареду:  
\- Раздевайся, бегом!  
\- Что?..  
\- Быстро!  
Дженсен поднял опешившего Джареда с дивана и, вытащив постель, бросил на диван.  
\- Ложись!

Джаред уже стоял в одних боксерах, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и глядя с подозрением на друга. Дженсен закатил глаза: достаточно было снять только рубашку, что сам он и проделал. Жестами заставив Джареда улечься, быстро нырнул к нему, натянул до пояса покрывало, оставив их голые торсы на обозрении. Никогда они не находились так близко - это не шутливые обнимашки у всех на виду! Он чувствовал тепло кожи Джареда и быстрый стук его сердца.

По лестничке загремели шаги, и Дженсен положил руку на шею Джареда, большим пальцем касаясь уголка губ. Джаред в немом изумлении смотрел на него, приоткрыл было губы, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут дверь с громким стуком распахнулась и Дженсен запечатал его рот поцелуем, нежным и горячим одновременно.

Джаред автоматически прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Все мысли мгновенно вылетели из головы, остались только ощущения: обжигающие губы Дженсена, его рука, обтянутое джинсой бедро, придавившее низ живота, тепло, пружиной скручивающееся внутри.

Сквозь шум в ушах они слышали какой-то стук, возможно, это упала на пол челюсть Эрика; щелкал мобильный, снимая неожиданную картину.  
Эрик, глупо раззевая рот, хватал воздух, не веря своим глазам, потом попятился, тесня помощника, фотографирующего двух звезд сериала в весьма компрометирующей позе.

Поцелуй затягивал словно омут, переворачивая все внутри, вытаскивая на поверхность чувства, которых быть не должно. Рука Джареда скользнула по спине Дженсена, стиснула ягодицу, кончики пальцев красноречиво прошлись по впадинке. Дженсен задышал тяжелее, притиснулся плотней, сжимая пальцы на волосах Джареда.

Эрик пискнул и скатился с лестницы, по дороге уронив на землю помощника.  
Когда губы устали, Дженсен отодвинулся и открыл глаза. Джаред, тяжело дыша, смотрел расфокусированным взглядом:  
\- Черт, похоже это гребаное решение суда не такое уж и...  
Дженсен заткнул его новым поцелуем.


End file.
